


Purple Rain

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M, The 1987s serie set in today, because I love the 1987 version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: Blasted! He stops and spins around as this slick and slimy..."So alone here, Sarah?"Sarah... He saves that name in his mind."I like it, this way I don´t have to answer stupid questions."He almost chokes on the sip he just took, still with his back at them to be not that obvious, to not look like a total creep.By all gods, he´s so... ugh. She could throw up."Can I get you something?""Some pepperspray would be nice... So I don´t have to see the misery around me."





	Purple Rain

She turns the cup in her hands, taking a sip from time to time, internally counting the time down when it would be okay to leave and not be marked as a spoilsport. She has not even observed the people around, her mind drifted far away and only returns as someone approaches her. From the corner of her eyes, she sees him. The costume looks like one of what she still thinks was a scene filmed for a movie that´s been shot in this city currently. One of those guys that went all Bruce Lee like. The helmet and mask, the protectors with the claws, even the purple cape that is moving fluently with every step. Well, he can wear it, it´s obviously not a shirt with printed muscles on it, she thinks. But what keeps her from turning her gaze off are his eyes that are fixed on her. What in the end breaks the eye contact is as someone sits down onto the free spot to her right. Oh no, what was his name? Think of the uncle of Harry Potter, she says to herself... Vernon! Since she started to work for Channel 6 he proved himself to be a true pain in the ass...  
It´s actually pretty funny that all are thinking that he only wears an exquisite costume and well made replicas. No one is suspicious, no one even thinks he could be the real Shredder. But maybe he´s only not blown because he keeps distance to that news reporter. She would blow him, he knows. Sadly they encountered too often that he could fool her with just acting like someone who thought it would be a cool costume. He needs to try it differently today. Maybe this... Lady with a hammer? And armour pieces, a cape and a very, he´s a man after all, seductive cleavage. They laughed, they hugged, they seem to be friends. Yeah, Irma proofed to be easy to be kidnapped but all levels of hell will freeze over before he thinks of kidnapping that natural catastrophe in human form ever again. He throws a glance over to her. He knows that look. She´s not observing anything or anyone. She´s far away with her mind. He knows that he too has that look in his eyes very often. When he thinks and tinkers, when his mind is working and running, twisting and turning. He turns completely around and starts approaching her. Drawing her glance at him and... Blasted! He stops and spins around as this slick and slimy...  
"So alone here, Sarah?"  
Sarah... He saves that name in his mind.  
"I like it, this way I don´t have to answer stupid questions."  
He almost chokes on the sip he just took, still with his back at them to be not that obvious, to not look like a total creep.  
By all gods, he´s so... ugh. She could throw up.  
"Can I get you something?"  
"Some pepperspray would be nice... So I don´t have to see the misery around me." She looks straight at him with these words. His fake posh laugh... it is so hard for her to not pull a face. Oh wow, he really doesn´t get it...  
He puts the cup away. He guesses he will choke when he listens more and tries to drink.  
"You´re pretty funny!"  
"I was not trying to be funny, I was simply honest..."  
"What are you even going at? You look nice by the way."  
"I know, I looked into the mirror before I left my apartement. It´s Black Widow as the Goddess of Thunder, from a comic."  
"Black Widow? We all know she is not worthy." His smile tells how sure of himself he is.  
If glances could only kill. "It´s from the Age of Ultron what if comics. All gates to hell are open and she kills the monster that hunts down her friends in the Quinjet instead of the one right in front of her, getting a deadly hit therefore and with her last strength she grasps for Mjölnir and SWOOSH! A thunder comes down and she stands there in asgardian armour, Mjölnir held up high and kills all demons and monsters. Read it up. It´s canon. Fake geek boy," she mumbles.  
Interesting choice, he admits.  
"That´s... nice."  
"And you are... Captain America?"  
"Indeed I am for tonight."  
She almost throws up with him winking at her.  
"Obviously before he got the super soldier serum."  
"What?"  
She´s not burning him, she´s roasting him. Even roasting is an understatement. He enjoys it way too much to witness this play. It´s better than all the soaps Krang is watching.  
"Nevermind," she sighs and moves a few inches away as he places his arm on the backrest of the seats, a cheap attempt to put his arm around her shoulders.  
He throws a glance over his shoulder. Every inch of her screams that she feels uneasy and her facial expressions tells even a blind man that she would like to punch the one next to her. It only needs a split of seconds for him to make a decision.  
"Sarah! Here you are! I was already looking over the whole place for you. Care to dance?"  
She looks up to Metal and Cape. She has no idea who that is. Nothing about him seems familiar and she has to resist to pull her hand out of his as he takes it, after coming closer and bending down.  
"Play along or keep being stuck with this poor excuse of evolution."  
She feels the cold metal against her cheek as he whispers. Oh thank the gods, her chance to get away from that creep! "Uhm... Bruce! Sorry, my feet were a little bit tired, but I am ready to dance like never before!" She grabs his hand tighter, turning to Vernon. "You´ll excuse me," she grins and stands up, not even waiting for his question if that would be her boyfriend ´cause that´s what his facial expression is asking.  
"We don´t have to dance," he says as they´re out of hearing range.  
"Oh thank you again, I hate dancing!"  
"That makes us two."  
"Thanks for getting me out," she says, still lead by him with her arm hooked with his. Shortly before the dance floor, he takes another path. "No problem, you seemed to be pretty stressed out and a gentleman helps a fair maiden."  
A short giggle leaves her as he calls her fair maiden while looking up and down on her. Yes. Tonight she´s indeed a fair maiden.  
"Care for a bit of fresh air?"  
"I do care, better than dancing."  
"Or being stuck with the proof that evolution can also go backwards."  
"That was a good one," she grins. "Here another one: He is so boring that even his face fell asleep."  
"The hospital called, they´re out of narcoticas and they need him to talk the patients into a coma."  
"He drags such a trail of slime after him that even Jabba the Hutt is envious."  
She giggles and even himself slip a small laughter.  
"So, you had the pleasure to encounter him too?"  
"A few times," he nods while he holds the door to the terrace open. In the case of Vernon it will be probably the only time that he agrees with O´Neill. Ugh. He has to admit in that case that even Rocksteady and Bebop are more competent than that journalist.  
"Let me guess, your name is not Bruce," she smirks.  
"Right, it´s not." As they reached the balustrade he takes off his mask and holds his hand out to her. "Oroku, nice to meet you, Miss Goddess of Thunder." Wait. He didn´t want to tell her his actual name. What in the...  
"Hi Oroku, I´m Sarah," she grins, taking his hand and shaking it. "Doesn´t sound very American."  
"So does not Sarah."  
"You´ve got a point. I fear I haven´t seen you before. From which departement are you?"  
...Damn. "Uhm... I´m not working here."  
"Lucky you."  
"I... I just accompany friends of mine. I was just catching your name right before, so... Sorry, I didn´t want to sound like a creep."  
"That´s okay. I am in the channel archive. Yeah... not very spectacular like being a reporter who´s always on the run." She shrugs her shoulders and her facial expression says that she knows it sounds lame and unexciting but she´s glad with it.  
"Oh, I don´t think so. I rather say it can be pretty thrilling in an archive. You get files and tapes to see no one else will in many years. The past of the channel lies in your hands. I guess you are like... sort of a holy trinity for the channel, all knowledge lies in your hands, they all are coming running at you to research in the past and to get reports, files and tapes they need. You´re like the consciousness of Channel 6." He suppresses the urge to step from one foot onto the other as she stares at him. Did he said something wrong? Was he going too far?  
"Sounds like you´re trying to hit on me."  
He needs a second and must look pretty dumpfolded. This damn language and stupid phrases, why should he... "No, no! I would never, I mean I would maybe, actually what I want to say, what I want to express with it is..." Her giggle signs him that he can breath out again.  
"That´s nice to hear, thank you," she smiles. "So, you´re not a big dancer."  
"You neither?"  
"Nope," she shakes her head. "I rather bang my head." She forms horns with her fingers and holds her hand higher as she sees the confusion in his eyes. "I´m a metal head."  
"Oh, that´s the kind of... music you listen to. Sorry, I was confused for a moment."  
"Don´t be. Sometimes I also bang my head against the next wall, especially when I have to listen to people like Vernon."  
Now he is the one who giggles. "I can relate."  
"What´s your kind of music?"  
Aaaand she hit him out of the blue. He never busied himself with music. He never listened to music for the cause of music, he never thought about a style or artist to like, he never listened to a melody or a variation of tones because he liked it. "Actually... I don´t listen to music."  
"What? How do you even make it through the day without it?"  
"Barely," he chuckles. Maybe he should start with it to cut out Krang´s nagging.  
"I couldn´t. I would go crazy listening to the people in the subway on their mobile phones, in the shopping malls the annoying pop music, the grocery store, the noises on the street... I would go mad."  
"Maybe I try it. Metal."  
"You definitely should," she grins.  
A wry smile grows on his lips. "Then I´ll better give you my number. I am probably in need of some good recommendations." Through all his years here he got to know that it´s better to give his own number than to ask for theirs. Like this he gets their trust.  
"Alright," she smiles after a moment of hesitation and she takes out her phone, typing in his number as he tells her this. "Trust me, it´s the best kind of music, once you´re in you´ll never get away from it. Hope you´re okay with me spamming you with good music from now on."  
"Just go ahead," he smiles.  
"Hey, I am gonna fetch a drink, you want one too?"  
"Thank you, that would be kind." He looks after her as she goes inside again. That goes easier than he thought at first. Barely five minutes and she already accepted his number. 

"Where have you been? I was looking for you."  
"Hey, April!" She turns around with a smile and two cups in her hands. "I was on the terrace, having a nice chat. That guy saved me from Vernon, or rather he saved Vernon from getting punched by me..."  
A small laughter leaves the news reporter and she follows her friend to the exit to the entrance, freezing as she saw the figure at the balustrade. Purple cape, the helmet... is that... "Sarah..." She grabs her by the upper arm. "Please, don´t go further..."  
"And why not," she asks confused.  
"That´s Shredder," April whispers with an alarming and urgent tone in her voice, fumbling with her tiny bag, searching for the TurtleCom.  
"Oh please, come on. April, calm down, that guy is alright. He´s for sure not that Shredder guy. Do you really think a supervillain would dress up for a lame Halloween Party and being so obviously without any try of disguise?..."  
The journalist freezes again, slowly putting the com device into the bag again. Yeah, that actually makes more sense. "I guess you´re right..."  
"I am. If I would be a supervillain I would have better things to do than to attend the Halloween Party of the local news channel."  
"Yes... he probably too... but still, please be careful."  
"I am, promise."

He wants to turn to the entrance as he hears her steps, but freezes and turns around with a slight panic, facing the entrance with his back again. Blasted! April O´Neill! He saw her from the corner of the eyes and her glance tells she recognised him. Damnit! He tries to catch their conversation, relieved at the end as the journalist leaves, convinced by Sarah that he´s not the real Shredder. That was close, too close for his personal taste.  
"Hey, hope this is alright."  
He turns at her, taking the cup she reaches him. "Thank you, I am sure it is," he smiles. "Was that your friend," he nods to the door after taking a sip. Try to play inoncence, sometimes it works.  
"Yeah..." Everybody knows her face, of course, she is that face of Channel 6. Something drops within her. "Should I introduce you?" Yes, she is her friend and she is so thankful to her that she encountered her right her very first day and Channel 6 and how she, more or less, took her under her wings and she knows that she is way more cute, more beautiful... but sometimes it just can be annoying.  
Something in her eyes tells him that she´s heard it constantly. ´You´re friends with April O´Neill? Can you introduce us,` probably. "Why? I see her everyday with turning on the news," he shrugs with his shoulders. "But that´s not the case with you," he smirks. "I have never seen you before when turning on the news. That´s more exciting now."  
"I am not that exciting," she murmurs, turning her gaze away and burying it in her drink. Is he really seriously flirting with her? By all the gods, how does flirting work?  
"Way more exciting than the Channel 6 news."  
She almost spits out her drink and laughs, almost choking on the sip of coke and ends in a coughing fit.  
"You´re alright?"  
"Yeah... but please... for the future... don´t make me laugh when I drink."  
"You say there´s a future?"  
The wry smile she sees with looking up makes her blushing. "Uhm... well... why not? I mean..." Why is she stuttering?! She´s stuttering... She´s always making a mess... "You seem pretty cool," she shrugs with her shoulders, still busy with her drink, poking with the straw in it. It´s always the same. She want´s to be super cool and tough, but her brain still doesn´t know what to do when a nice guy is actually flirting with her. Despite that she doesn´t even know when someone is really flirting with her...  
"I only see one here that´s pretty cool and that´s not me."  
"Who?" Confused she looks around to the others on the terrace. Looking at him. "Oh." And turning her gaze immediately away by his look. "I am not cool," she murmurs. "I will bubble nonsense, trust me. At some point I will only bubble nonsense. See? It´s already starting now, that´s not cool. You´re cool. But I am not."  
He laughs lowly, turning around and leaning with his back against the railing, ellbows resting on it. "Indeed you are. I mean... I don´t see anyone else here walking around as a goddess."  
"Uhm... yeah... well..." She shrugs with her shoulders. "I thought... it´s original... But your´s original too! Like that guy that goes all Bruce Lee in the streets!"  
Casually he shrugs his shoulders too. "Thought of it as original," he grins.  
"It... it is. The cape is cool. Capes are always cool." And now? God, she´s a complete failure in flirting! "How about a selfie? I think it´s worth a selfie. Look at you!"  
"Look at you," he smiles, bending his knees slightly (or else his face wouldn´t be seen in the selfie) and leaning in towards her as she positioned her mobile phone.  
"Thanks," she grins as she´s finished. "By the way, that all looks really cool. What is this? Worbla? EVA? 3D Printer?"  
What...? "Uhm..." He takes off his helmet, shrugging his shoulders. "Metal." He sees the disbelief in her eyes and holding it out for her.  
Taking off her own headpiece, with typical Thor helmet feather and painted to look like metal, she exchanges it with hit helmet. She laughs after he looked at her headpiece and putting it on, not even close to fitting properly. "Looks awesome," she giggles and putting now heself his own helmet on... and it´s big and heavy enough that it slips over her eyes, only hearing his laughter. With a grin she takes it off again and handing it over. "It´s really metal? Wow. Where did you get that?"  
"I made it myself," he says casually, returning her headpiece and taking his helmet back.  
"Really? Wow, that´s so cool! You´re really skilled, seems like you´re a very dedicated cosplayer."  
Oh, she thinks he´s a cosplayer! Perfect. "I just have the money and the skills."  
"Oh, what are you working at?"  
"Uhm..." Think, Oroku, think! "Branch manager. For the American departemant of the company I am working for." It´s not a lie, actually he is sort of the branch manager for the US Department of the Foot Clan. One can say so...  
"Wow that sounds..."  
"Lame," he smirks.  
"No! I wanted to say it sounds pretty... fancy. Sounds like a lot of money but little time."  
He must have looked as surprised and confused as he feels since she continues.  
"I mean... as branch manager you´re in a leading position, you are responsible for a lot of people and when you say for the US Department of your company, also responsible for the image of the company here. People want holidays, people are getting sick, people need equipment, your boss wants reports, you need reports, customers probably don't always pay on time, sometimes clients not delivering right on time... and when shit goes down you are blamed for it because you are the branch manager."  
Krang indeed always blames him when a plan turns out to be a failure and it´s everything else than easy with Rocksteady and Bebop... "Yeah... you could say so." Speaking of the devil his device soundly tells him that there´s an alien brain who urgently wants to speak him. "I am sorry, I have to answer it."  
"Just go ahead," she nods.  
He takes out the device, going to the other end of the terrace with his back to her, putting the mask on before turning the screen on.  
A cool and nice guy, she thinks while taking a sip. The Channel 6 Halloween Party was really the last place she ever thought to meet a fellow cosplayer. And most of all to meet someone who indeed seems to be really a nice guy. She looks up as he returns, looking grumpy and unhappy as he took off the face mask again. "Unhappy news?"  
"Uhm, you could say so. I... I have to go now."  
"I guess you don´t even have off on Halloween?"  
"Sadly no, only on weekends... Lady Sarah, Goddess of Thunder, it was a pleasure to meet thee fair maiden." He puts a hand onto his chest, bowing slightly.  
"Strange it´s almost midnight. You´re not some kind of Prince that was imprisoned, but a kind fairy Queen magically gave you this costume and helped to the Channel 6 Halloween party? You won´t leave a shoe behind now, do you? I wouldn´t advise you to go through New York City without shoes."  
He laughs shortly. "Don´t worry, I won´t."  
"In that case, it was nice to meet you too," she smirks.What did April called it? "Shredder?"  
"The very same," he smirks. "I am waiting for your music recommendations."  
"You shall get them." She waves at him as he takes his leave and she can only see his cape floating after him. Capes are so cool... and he definitely rocks that cape. She takes her cup and goes back inside. She flinches as she is tapped onto the shoulder, by the gods how much she hates it(!), and twirls around, a gasp of relief follows. April.  
"Alone again?"  
"Yeah, he had to go. Where is Irma?" She looks in the direction April is pointing.  
"Flirting with Jimmy from the post office... poor soul. She doesn´t know that Jimmy is gay..."  
"She will get to know at some point... poor girl is way too desperate. Have you seen Vernon?"  
"The last time I saw him he was at the buffet. Was he doing it again?"  
She nods, emptying her cup. "I´ll take my leave then. I am hungry and don´t wan´t encounter him again or he will take a bloody nose from me."  
"Already now? But friends of mine are coming, I want to introduce you. You will love their costumes, promise."  
"Another time, I´m sorry. But I am really hungry and with Vernon at the buffet it can get really dangerous, don´t want to lose the job because I beat up a collegue..."  
"Alright... then stay safe and text me when you´re home, alright?"  
"Don´t worry, I´m a big girl," she grins, hugging her friend closer and taking her leave. On her way to the Subway she wonders when the right time might be to text Metal and Cape.


End file.
